A New World
by XxSkyfeatherXx
Summary: Rebel is the leader of CanyonHerd. When his lead mare gives birth to a colt, life is good. But, the colt is sickly, so they bring it to the humans. But, when the colt, King, finds out about his background, he wants to go home. But, will he be welcome?
1. Allegiances

**Alright, this is my first horse-warrior fic, so take it easy on me! **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Authors Note: **It's just like warrior cats, except for the fact that they are horses. But, the leaders don't choose their deputy, but their oldest colt will lead the herd when they die. Also, horses don't change their names according to rank. I'm not trying to be sexist or anything, but if the leader is a mare, they can't have a lead mare. Also, instead of StarClan, it's SkyHerd.

**Allegiances**

**CanyonHerd**

**Leader: **Rebel: Black stallion

**Deputy: **Cougar: Dusty gray colt, about 6 moons old

**Medicine Horse: **Fern: chestnut mare

**Lead Mare: **Dawn: fiery red mare

**Warriors**

Lightning: A dun stallion

Sun: A golden mare

Thunder: deep chestnut stallion

Feather: a light gray mare

Storm: a darker gray stallion

Tawny: a tawny colored mare

Cloud: a white mare

**Apprentices**

Sky: a white filly; daughter of Cloud

Snow: a white colt

**Queens**

Pine: a dusky brown mare

_Foal:_

_Black_

**Elders**

Leaf: A brown mare

**Foals**

Black: a black colt

**CreekHerd**

**Leader: **Stone: gray stallion

**Deputy: **none yet

**Medicine Horse: **Mouse: A gray/black mare

**Lead Mare: **none yet

**BreezeHerd**

**Leader: **Dakota: A big dusky brown stallion

**Deputy: **Shadow: A black colt; about 1 moon old

**Medicine Horse: **Silver: a silvery stallion

**Lead Mare: **Rose: A red/brown mare


	2. Prolouge

**It's the prologue! **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rebel watched as his mate fought to bring her first foal into the world. So far, Rebel had not had good luck with mares, the first three of his lead mares had died giving birth. But, he prayed that Dawn was different, that she was stronger.

Finally, he looked and she was licking a little black bundle.

"It's a colt." She whispered

Rebel nosed his son and noticed that he was different.

"He's sickly! What are we going to do with him? He's rightfully my heir, but he's too sickly, he'd die before I did."

"Well, we could take him to where I was born." Dawn cut in.

"To the humans?!"

"It's his only chance for survival."

"Alright, fine, we need to take him before the herd sees him, we'll jus say that he was stillborn."

Dawn nodded her head and stood up. The foal tried to follow, but he couldn't yet walk.

"Rebel, how are we going to get him away if he can't walk?"

"I'll carry him, now come on, we must hurry."

Dawn nosed her foal onto her mate's back and they headed off in the direction of the rising sun.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the humans awoke that morning, they found a tiny black colt outside of the barn.

"Who brought this little guy here?"

"I don't know, but we need to get him into the barn. I think Angel will accept him because her foal just died."

The two riding stable workers lifted the colt and brought him into the barn.

"He'll be a good addition to Sunny Acres Riding Stable."

They didn't know that two mustangs were watching nervously from the bushes outside of the barn. When they saw that their son was to be taken care of, they turned and galloped silently back to their herd.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Just to make this clear, the sickly colt is named King. Where he now lives is a Riding Stable. There's this old horse there that tells him about where he really came from, and King wants to go back to the herd and claim his 'throne'. But, Dawn and Rebel have another colt, Cougar, that is to be the leader. **


	3. Chapter 1

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Two Years Later_

It was the day that King was turned out into the pasture, like he did every other day, when he saw Smoky; the oldest horse at the stables was out too.

"Smoky!" He shouted, running towards the old horse.

"Hey, young one."

"Snowflake said that you had a story to tell me, about where I came from."

Smoky looked towards the sky for a moment for a while, before turning back to the young stallion.

"Well, it was a sunny day, much like this one, about two years ago…."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Flashback, Smoky's POV_

Smoky was glad to finally have his day out in pasture. The snowwas just melting, so the ground was slick and muddy. As he looked around the pasture, he saw that a stallion named Black was also out in the pasture. He galloped towards the jet black stallion.

"Black! Where's Angel?"

"She was taken into the barn for her birthing. She's having a terrible time." Black said, speaking of his mate.

They both looked over to where a group of mares were standing by the barn door, trying to figure out what was going on inside. One straightened up and ran towards Black and Smoky.

"It's stillborn." The mare said before cantering away.

Black's head hung down in despair.

"All is not lost. SkyHerd will watch over Angel, to see that she will get another colt."

Suddenly, Black's head flew up, his nose twitching and his ears flicking.

"Mustangs!" He said, "there are two, no three of them!"

Black started towards where they were standing, but Smoky stood in his way. Bur, as he scented the air, he realized that there was something familiar about that scent; the mare's to be exact.

"Dawn." He murmured, speaking of his eldest daughter, who had been stolen away by a mustang stallion one year ago.

He watched in awe as Dawn carefully picked a small foal off of a black stallion's back, and set it down by the birthing barn, before her and the stallion quickly ran a short distance away. The foal quickly realized that it's parents were gone and let out a sharp neigh.

The humans came out and lifted up the small foal, nickering to each other in their strange language.

"What are those mustangs doing? Is that Dawn?"

Smoky nodded, just realizing that Dawn had been the object of Black's affection before she was stolen away by the mustang stallion.

"What is the stallion's name, anyways?"

"Umm…it starts with an R…Rover? No…Rebel! That's it!"

"Why did they just give the humans their foal?"

Smoky stretched his mind, back to when Dawn was still at the stables.

"They have this system, where the lead mare's first colt becomes the leader of the herd. So, obviously, the colt was sickly or something, so they needed to leave it."

"So, that colt is the rightful leader of that herd?"

"I guess so."

_End Flashback_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_King's POV_

The young stallion's mouth gaped open in shock.

"I'm the heir to a whole mustang herd?"

"I'm afraid not, King. Your parents have probably had another colt by now that will lead the herd."

"I am perfectly capable of leading a herd!"

"King, look at you, your shod feet, your clipped mane, you wouldn't last it out on the open prairie."

"How do you know?!"

"Because I was a mustang leader once, I was the leader of CreekHerd. My name was Ash."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So, Smoky was the leader of a mustang herd! Just to clear it up, King is from CanyonHerd. And, the tame horses believe in SkyHerd too. This is set in present day, somewhere in the southwestern U.S. where some horses still run free.**


End file.
